The present disclosure relates to a vehicle storage system, and particularly relates to an improved gutter system for providing drainage to or around a vehicle storage compartment.
Various types of storage compartments and enclosures have previously been devised for meeting the requirements of particular vehicle applications. For example, previous solutions to storage problems in vehicles include trunks, cargo beds, cargo areas, etc. Pickup trucks and like vehicles typically provide a relatively large open storage area (i.e., the load carrying bed) for the vehicle size and are thus often the vehicle of choice for those needing to carry or haul considerable amounts of cargo. However, a significant disadvantage to these types of vehicles is that they often provide relatively little storage space that is securable and protectable, and also conveniently located.
Various solutions have heretofore been proposed to compensate for insufficient storage space in these types of vehicles. For example, tool boxes are available for mounting transversely across the beds of these types of vehicles for access from either side. Shells and caps, typically installed as after-market items, are also available to form enclosures over the load carrying bed. However, all of these solutions have disadvantages, which include expense, inconvenience, customized installation, and functional and space compromises.
One storage solution is to provide a storage compartment in the bed floor of a vehicle. In such an arrangement, the lid of the storage compartment can form a portion of the bed floor and be openable to provide access to the storage compartment. The lid can be provided with a locking mechanism to provide secure storage in the storage compartment.
Storage compartments provided in vehicle beds present an issue concerning drainage. In particular, the lid associated with the storage compartment and forming a portion of the bed floor is provided in a horizontal orientation when closed, as is the opening defining access to the storage compartment. Therefore, a need arises in directing drainage away from the storage opening to prevent the same from entering the storage compartment.